


worlds split apart

by rories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Realities, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in an alternate reality, sorceress cassandra and adventurer jake get to know one another</p>
<p>or, time and space go wibbly wobbly and alternate!jake gets stuck with alternate!cassandra and neither of them mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worlds split apart

**Author's Note:**

> written for [erikssiren](http://erikssiren.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who asked for an au where the two different versions of jake and cassandra from the season finale meet. if you have an ao3 pls let me know so i can gift this to you proper
> 
> this is just the first part because i really want the two different versions to meet which...will eventually happen

One thing about magic is that it isn't always reliable. People using magic can say the wrong thing, use the wrong ingredients, or do things in the wrong order. Sometimes magic itself just decides it knows what's right and decides for you.

Another thing about magic?  
It always comes with a price.

*****

When the Sorceress Cassandra gathers the alternate librarians to open the door to the Loom of Fate, the use of that much magic has consequences. The price they have to pay is a tear. Not a small unraveling of fate, but a rip in the fabric of reality itself. 

The Alternate Librarians all end up in Sorceress Cassandra's universe. She assures them that she can get them back to their correct realities, but that it will take time. She sends Ezekiel back first, conjuring a power from deep inside of her and she smiles when he blinks out of existence. She'd come to enjoy the other Librarian in the short amount he'd been in her world. She had realized why they'd all been brought together in one reality; their ability to understand each other. 

Which is why she feels bad when she tries to send Jake back and fails. Spectacularly. Her magic fails her in ways it has never failed her before. She wrestles with herself for a moment as she calls on her power, gripping the other Librarian's hands fiercely. But nothing happens.

Instead, she feels herself weaken and she watches Jake's face as she collapses into him. 

"I'm sorry," she says as she grips on to his shoulders. "I can't." 

She can see the worry on his face and can't help but notice how handsome he is this close up. Jake helps her into a chair before removing the scarf he'd had around his neck in anticipation of going back to his world. "It's alright, darlin'," he says with a sigh before dropping into a chair near her. 

"I think," she starts, taking a deep breath. "I think it's just too much magic." She doesn't want to look at the disappointment on his face and she wonders for a second when she decided she needed this stranger's approval. 

Somewhere between opening the door to the Loom of Fate and bringing him into her world, something had opened inside of her. There was something about this man, something that the Original Cassandra had seen as well if this Cassandra had interpreted things correctly. 

It was clear that in multiple universes, any version of Cassandra and Jake were destined to meet. She wonders for a second if there is a Jake in her world and whether she would feel this way about that one as well or if this was their destiny. 

"It's okay," Jake finally says and Cassandra can't help but stare as he drops his head back and stretches. She catches a glimpse of what looks like scars traveling up the length of his neck. Not for the first time she wonders about what sort of world he comes from. "I'm not in much of a hurry to get back," he continues, startling her out of her reverie. 

"We can try again tomorrow," she promises. Jake catches her eye and grins and she feels a warmth explode in the pit of her stomach, spreading out to her fingertips. If she were any other version of herself, she knows a blush would be staining her cheeks. 

"Or," he starts, "you could show me more of your world." 

Her smile widens and Jake watches as a fire burns behind her bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is def more of this coming because my ideas for this have been all over the place
> 
> think of this as the gift that keeps on giving???


End file.
